bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robots and Guppies!
Robots and Guppies! is the 3rd episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot During the time transporter for the past to move in with the future, the Bubble Guppies are transported since their parents passed on, but the future think that they're invading their city, leaving the Electronics to save the day. Trivia * This episode reveals how people from the past travel to the future for better lifes. * This episode marks Shine and Rex's first robotic appearance in the series. * This is the Bubble Guppies, Bubble Puppy, Mr. Grouper, Avi, Avi's Mother, Mr. Grumpfish, Stylee, and Mia's first appearance in the series. * This is Murr the Sea Star Sonny, the Sea Sponge, Conga the Sea Snake, and the Three Hermit Crab Cops' first appearance in the series. Characters * Loundrel * Gloobert * Splattery * Flatterine * Squildling * Cadabrin * Mr Kahani * Roscoe * Dotty * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper * Little Fish * Avi * Avi's Mother * Mr. Grumpfish * Stylee * Mia * Shine * Rex * TV Announcer * TV Reporter * Time Traveling Building Workers * Murr the Sea Star * Sonny the Sea Sponge * Conga the Sea Snake * Kaylee * Mr Swiss * The Crabby Patrol * Lobsters * Crabs * Snails * Shrimps Story The episode beings with Splattery and Gloobert in the grocery store, looking for ice cream. Narrator: "The future city of Bubbletucky...begins at a grocery store." Gloobert: "Any luck finding the ice cream?" Splattery: "Nope, but I do have this." (shows a bag of pancake mix) Gloobert: "What? That's not what we're here for. Anyways, robots don't eat pancakes" Splattery: "How about...?" Then, a commercial comes up on the TV behind Splattery. TV Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, citizens and robots. If your looking for new friends from history, then you need to meet them at...the Time Transporter Building!" Splattery and Gloobert: "Woah." TV Announcer: "The people will come through the time portal from the old Bubbletucky, and will live a better life here in the new Bubbletucky. And best of all, you can talk to them and they talk to you back!...Just watch out for guppies." Splattery: "Guppies?" Gloobert: "Long story short, Splattery. Guppies aren't allowed in the future. Now lets get that ice cream and go home." Splattery: "Sounds easy to me." Meanwhile, at the Time Traveling Building, the workers were checking the time portals. Time Traveling Building Worker #1: "How's it coming." Time Traveling Building Worker #2: "Great. The portal's complete and we finished all the checks on it." Time Traveling Building Worker #1: "Excellent." (to his fellow worker friends) "Alright guys, break time." The workers left the room and closed the door behind them. But after they've left, the portal begins to glow violet with a light blue swirl. Suddenly, six guppies, a puppy, and a baby emerged from the portal and fell to the ground. then, a guppy with a star on her cheek, black, short and curly hair, and a microphone in her hand emerged from the portal. Stylee: "So this is the future of Bubbletucky...impressive." (the portal then shuts off) "Uh oh." (swims to the time portal to inspect it) "Hmmm." The six guppies emerge from the floor and stare off in the room in amazement. Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny: "Woah!" Bubble Puppy: (barks) Mia: "Ooh." Molly: "Looks like we're in the future." Gil: "Looks like we might be here for a long time" Goby: "I still can't believe our parents passed away on us." Deema: "And I can't believe we had to carry so much luggage." (shows some suitcases the Bubble Guppies brought with them) "Oh well." Oona: "At least it's better than living in a terrible orphanage." (to the audience) "Their not very nice." Nonny: "I'm sure Molly has plans for us to handle." (turns to Molly) "Don't you, Molly?" Gil: "Yeah, Molly." Deema: You could be our leader." Goby and Oona: "Yeah." Bubble Puppy: (barks in agreement) Molly: (nervously) "Well..." (excited) "Okay, I'll do it." (the other Bubble Guppies cheer for her while Mia puts her hand on her cheek) "You're coming with us, too, Mia." (Mia giggles) Stylee: (swims up to the Bubble Guppies) "Congratulations, Molly." (takes her leave) "Come on, let's go." The guppies and Bubble Puppy left the room and went outside at the front door of the building. They were amazed with the viecles and the billboards, the fancy robots, and the tall buildings that can touch the sky. Stylee: (to the Bubble Guppies) "Well, this is where we say goodbye." (takes her leave) "Goodbye!" Molly, Goby, Deema, and Oona: "Goodbye." Gil and Nonny: "Bye, Stylee." The Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy left in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, in the Castle Kahani, the boys are up in their rooms, playing their Hide-and-Seek game, and Loundrel was trying to find his friends. Loundrel: "Come on, Squidling, where are you?" Squidling: (pops out of a plant pot) "I'm right here." (realizes his mistake) "Oops." Loundrel: "found you." (chuckles) Mr Kahani: (from downstairs) "Boys, come quick!" Loundrel and Squidling swam downstairs with Gloobert, Splattery, Flatterine, and Cadabrin emerging from their hiding spots and following them. They entered the living room where Mr Kahani was watching the news on TV. Cadabrin: "What the matter, daddy?" Mr Kahani: "See for yourselves." (the boys watch the news) TV Announcer: "We bring you live to Bubbletucky's Time Traveling Building, where we have some shocking news to tell you about. Security footage shows that some guppies and a puppy seemed to have entered the building by the portal and have currently left the building, probably starting to cause lots of trouble." TV Reporter: (to the workers) "How did this occurred to you?" Time Traveling Building Worker #1: "To be honest, none of us even knew the machine was on." Splattery: "That's not good." Gloobert: "I told you so! Guppies aren't allowed in the future!" Flatterine: "Calm down, Gloobert. we gotta stop them before they cause havoc in our home town." Loundrel: "Right, come on." (the boys left the castle and head for town) At the park, The Bubble Guppies were looking for some parts to make a new home. Goby: (looking through a bush) "Any sign for a door anywhere? I'm pretty sure there was one right here." Gil: (looking in an empty trash can) "Not yet! (moves his head up and hits the lid that Bubble Puppy was holding) "Ow." Deema: (sitting on a fountain with Molly, and Mia) "Heh. (to Molly) "If you ask me, the only thing that I need to know is to figure out why we need a home for ourselves." Molly: "So that we can keep ourselves warm in the winter and to have a place to sleep in for the night." Deema: "Oh yeah." Goby: "What we need is some money." Oona: (peeking behind a tree) "Where are we gonna find money?" Nonny: (pops out of a bush with four dollars, three pennies, and a nickle in his hand) "I've found some money." Gil: (he and Oona move closer to Nonny) "Really?" Deema: (excited) "Wowzers!" Molly: (she and Mia chuckle) "that's a good find, Nonny." Nonny: "Thank you." Goby: "Now all we need are some wood." Loundrel: (offscreen) "Nobody's getting any wood!" (the guppies and Bubble Puppy look up to see the Electronics who are looking down at them) "Surrender now, or else!" Molly: (she and the other guppies were confused) "Surrender?" Oona: "But, why?" Gil: "We haven't done anything wrong." Cadabrin: "Tell that when you're in jail!" (to the other boys) "Let's get em." Gil: "Uh oh." (looks up again) "Ahhhhhh!" (swims away with bubble Puppy following him) Molly: (to her friends) "Come on you guys!" (she and her friends quickly take their leave)